Home?
by One-Bird-One-Stone
Summary: Rey finds herself homesick. After the war, being normal was all she wanted. But after living that way for a few years, she was struggling with her emotions again. Whether it be missing Ben, or missing Jakku, she didn't know. All she did know, was she was willing to do anything to feel herself again.


**Hello there, Star Wars fans! I recently saw TROS, and well... its great! I did see some things I would've changed but this isn't about that. I want to make this a collection of one-shots (granted some will prolly end up being multiple chapters) about.. anything. I have some of my own ideas on what I would like to make, but I would also LOVE some suggestions on what to do.**

**I would love to make this story a community thing. After all, you guys would rather read your own ideas rather then mine, right?**

**I have made some popular fanfics in the past- I just forgot my old password. So, I tried making a new account but no one took notice if it. Shame, it was a great story so far. **

**So, I'm re-releasing this story on my old account using password recovery!**

**Its always important to keep the viewers active. I will ask for comments on ideas and plot lines,, my PMs are always open and I may even do some polls on what you guys would rather see.**

**But enough of that, my first idea is one that I've had forever, but never had the time t write. Honestly, I think its pretty dumb, but ya never know what might click. Its based around the time after TROS. Its called Home. I'm sure you read the description, so I won't spend too much time explaining, but in my scenario, Rey doesn't live in the old house of Luke. But rather, lives a completely normal life with all of her old buddies of the Resistance. Where? Well, lets also say the first order never blew up the planet "Kijimi" which seemed like a dope place if the First Order wasn't there. Anyways...**

**I love to write, but I am very invested in school so expect updates on the weekends mostly.**

**And fun fact, I'm IN LOVE with Daisy Ridley. So, expect a lot of my own ideas to be about Rey. But don't let that discourage you, I will right about all of our characters.**

**Lemons are hard... but if enough people want one. I'll do it.**

**I've talked for too long already! Please, read, comment and follow if you want to read your ideas or mine. i appreciate all forms of criticism, don't feel bad about ripping the works in two. I will prolly end up agreeing with you.**

**Thanks- London (Me)**

* * *

I lay in my bed. The sun was creeping into the window, reflecting off all of the cool gadgets and casting shadows onto my face. Eyes closed, I meditated. Even after the war, I didn't want to loose my connection with the force. It meant so much to me still, and these daily activities gave me time to think about things I wouldn't normally tell the likes of Finn, Poe and Zorii. I focused, slightly lifting off the bed as I drifted into my own thoughts. _Why aren't I back in Jakku? Why do I want to go back... no no. Think of the island... the water... relax..._

"Well that's not my fault!" I shot my eyes open. A crash and the voice of Finn broke my hard concentration. I felt my body land softly on the bed as I started to regain my awareness of my room. I sighed, looking around and noticing just how dirty the room had gotten.

"Then who's was it?" Poe said as I began to stretch. I checked the clock, and sighed again _'nine thirty already? Whats going on Rey you never sleep this late.. why didn't BB-8 wake me up?_' I sat up on the bed as the bickering continued in the other room. Somehow tired, I yawned and made my way to my closest. I opened the door, looking into it and pulling out some of my clean clothes. I searched the shelves looking for the right one to match my mood, but sticking with the same style when I came across the outfit I wore on Jakku. Melancholy memories rushed through me as I saw the outfit that I wore when I had first met Finn. My eye started to itch, _Rey stop it! you're not gonna cry.._ sighing, I placed it back on its hook. Taking one last look, I noticed how worn it was, still having some battle scars from my first fight with.. _Ben. _I stopped and quickly closed the closet. If I really didn't want to cry, I couldn't look at it anymore.

Sad memories like these I try to avoid. I shook it off and began looking at the two outfits I chose. _hmmmmm grey seems good today._ I placed the white one back and started to shimmy off my night garments and put on my day clothes. Slipping off my short and then sliding up the bottoms. I fixed the belt around my waist and I headed out of my room, quickly grabbing my wallet before closing my door.

Our house wasn't large, nothing extravagant. Poe, being the most zealous one of us all, wanted to at least be better off then he was before. Finn and I wanted to keep a low profile, wanting to try and live normal lives. After everything that happened, from me finding out I'm a Palpatine, Luke, Han Solo and all in between. It made sense. Thankfully we were given that opportunity on Kijimi with Zorii. Still groggy from waking up, I walked down the hall into the main living space.

"I told you to be more careful around the house!" Poe stood between the table and the kitchen, while Finn listened, sitting on the a similar version of the table in the Falcon. Including its own Dejarik board. Amused by the bickering I waited by the entrance watching the two. I felt my stomach growl with anger, demanding food.

"I was! Who moved it to where I couldn't see it?" Finn said this with a smirk, he was clearly poking fun at Poe who was taking this argument very seriously. I, too, was smiling at the silly scuffle. The pair hadn't noticed my arrival yet. Poe rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter.

"This was a gift from Zorii you dick!" Poe exclaimed, this is when I noticed he was holding a small trinket. I felt a pang of empathy towards Poe, a very rare thing. But after all it was something special too him. I think Finn realized that too. Still, I was not inclined to intervene.

"Well I'm sorry man, it.. was an accident." I could sense the change of feelings in the room, Poe and Finn both. I felt this was a good time to make an entrance.

"Good morning guys... is everything alright?" I asked as If I didn't just hear what was going on. Honestly it wasn't a big deal but I could try and cheer them up. Finn looked up at me while Poe turned to face me. I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorway. "Or is there anything for breakfast?" I asked causally, redacting my previous statement about the situation. Poe chuckled

"How many portions do you want?" He snickered at his quick joke. Finn laughed along with him. While it was nice to see them laugh together after their bickering, that joke also reminded me of my... home? _Is Jakku still my home? _I took a moment to think, as the laughter died I stood still.

"I'll take whatever you fell like making, if not I can go to the market" Finn shook his head as I walked to take a seat across from him. As I sat Finn looked at me, and for a brief moment it felt like the old days on the Falcon.

"Zorii is already there, unless you want to go, there is no need." I smiled as he explained, yes I wanted to go. Over the past years the foursome had gotten to know me very well. It was a foreign feeling. A good foreign feeling. Poe nodded in agreement.

"Yea, but Rey how was your night?" Poe asked, I looked up at him and I saw him getting a drink._ I haven't had a drink... in ages!_

"It was fine, thank you." I answered back quick "Here, move for a second" He tilted his head but moved to the left slightly. "No," I giggled "the other way smart one!" He rolled his eyes and moved more the right. As soon as he was far enough away from the cabinet door I force pulled the door open and got myself a drink. Focusing on the glass, I put it near the sink and poured some water. Floating it over to me where I caught it and began to drink. Finn laughed

"You know I've always wanted to be able to do that." He said was him and Poe laughed together. Sure, it was cool. Being able to do that, but at least Finn understood how hard it was for me to come to terms with my power. The water was refreshing at least. _See Rey? You can't find water this easy on Jakku.. _I thought to myself as I took that first sip.

"Nah, I rather not" Poe said as he started to walk away "Oh, do we have any plans today? I was going to take Zorii out." Finn smiled and winked at him, I didn't find it that funny. Recently, actually, a lot of things weren't funny.

"I would appreciate it if we could just go by ourselves" Caught up in the moment, no one heard Zorii come back from the market. I turned to look, she was carrying a few bags of fresh produce. It smelled great.

"Mmhmmmm what did you get this time?" Finn asked as he turned to face her as well. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought it smelled fantastic. She shrugged.

"Just some stuff, not for you though! I'm making it for me and Poe." She proclaimed as she sat down the bags. Watching her, I felt a strange pang of homesickness. _What is going on with you? Stop connecting ends that don't make any sense! _I yelled at myself internally. Finn made a face, but I wasn't paying much attention to them anyways.

"Hey, uh guys. I'll be uh- heading out." I said, soon after standing up and placing my cup on the table. The others looked at me, I guess they could sense something was up. I could tell, I don't know why but it made me self conscious.

"You alright Rey?" Finn asked, looking up at me. I smiled for a second, glancing from him to the door, my hand fidgeting. _Stop it hand! _I half joked to myself. But this had started to happen recently, and part of it scared me.

"Yea, everything's alright. I just need to run a bit." I nodded when i said this putting on a fake smile as I walked out, and it wasn't entirely fake. I really did need to run. Finn shrugged as I grabbed a hooded cloak for the cold and headed out.

* * *

Once outside of the main confines of the city, it was mostly rugged mountains and gorges. Grey with spares patches of green and white from the snow and trees. I took a deep breathe and leaped from one rock to another, filling my lungs with crisp mountain air. It felt good, got the blood pumping. I continued to scale up the mountain, hurtling each rock with ease. _This is to easy _I jumped over a small dip in the rock formation. _I need more of a rush.. _I looked around. having been a scavenger for so long, climbing felt like a breeze. I looked around _Hmm.. more mountains. Rock.. _I bite my lip _hmmm. Whats up there? _I noticed a blinking red light coming from atop the mountain.

I jump again, too and from rocks. Curiosity spiked with in me. Maybe, I didn't need to try something new but rather discover something i didn't know existed. Happy,, I rushed along. The cold nipping at my face as I reached higher altitude. As I neared i saw the light was the still warm engine of a ship. A personal use on to be exact. I tilted my head _That's an odd place to park.. maybe I'll meet someone new as well. _I reached my hand up to pull myself up and over the last big boulder to see why the ship was there, and who was driving. Peaking my head over, I saw a man dressed in dark robes holding his hands in his pockets. _Now who are you..? _I thought as I pulled myself up and over the boulder.

I guess I was too quite when I pulled myself up, because the man who was standing there did not turn around. "Hello there." I asked in a calm voice, I tired to make myself seem friendly, as I didn't want to scare him away. He jumped anyway, his eyes wide he answered me.

"Are you my buyer?" He asked in a rushed voice. I squinted, having not the faintest idea what he was talking about. "I've been freezing my ass off waiting for you!" I shook my head.

"Um, no. I'm not... but what are you doing up here?" I asked as I took a step forward. Upon first observation, I didn't see he that he had a blaster, but now I did. Things like that don't scare me anymore- I don't think they ever will. I did however notice him reaching for it.

"None of your business, who even are you?" He asked, his tone was almost menacing as I took another step forward. He had his hand firmly on his blaster _Is he gonna draw on me?_

"I could ask you the same thing.." My voice trailed off as I noticed he had bags in his pockets. "What is in your bags?"

Maybe I should've seen this coming, or maybe sensed his anger. But he pulled his blaster and fired at me. I quickly dodged it to my left as the shot zoomed by. Reaching out I quickly disarmed him as his blasted flew to my own hand. Stunned he put is arms up.

"What are you?" He asked and stepped back. Now that I was more aware of everything I could sense his fear. I dropped his blaster and put my hands at my sides to show him I wasn't looking for a fight.

"I am Rey. Why did you fire on me?" My tone was firm but not too demanding and the man, scared of me, was more willing to answer.

"I'm-I'm a seller... ho-how did you do that? With your hand?" He looked back and fourth from my hands to my face. I tilted my head, _whats a seller?_

"What are you selling that's so important that you'd shoot me over it?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked on his face. It wasn't my intent to scare him the way I was, but everyone takes seeing the force being used first hand differently. After all, most people think its just legend. Hell, even I did.

"Spi-spice" He replied, his arms still up in the cold air. I began to laugh, this caught him by surprise. Laughing, I drop my shoulders and role my eyes.

"That's it? Its illegal, but I'm not here to arrest you.." He puts his arms down. I laugh harder, _what a fool... this is what Poe used to do! What even is so good about the spice that keeps people buying? _I shake my head and look up, I had bent over laughing. In all fairness, selling spice isn't a joke, but today I felt jittery.

"Well- uhhh okay then miss. I'll be out your way then." He slowly pulls the bags out of his pockets. A mix of different pills and powders can be seen through the bags. I stop laughing, and a tug of curiosity pulls some questions out of me.

"What is Spice? Why do people like it? What does it even do?" I felt bad for asking, but this was the most exciting thing to happen in weeks. _How much does it cost? _I quickly pushed that thought away. He stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Its a drug, obviously..." He look up and down me while I stand there, my eyes lighting up with curiosity. I had seen people on this in the streets as well as having heard stories from Zorii and Poe. "There are different kinds... each with different effects. Glitterstim gives intense pleasure while things like Ryll give you a- uhh" he paused as if he was searching for the right words. I stood there waited patiently. "All forms of spice are made from similar ingredients..." He looked at me different now. _Could I buy some to take my mind off my homes? Off the-_ I stopped myself. _I could never!.. well maybe once. _I shook my head.

"How much-" I paused now too, these last few months had been mentally draining. At first I loved normal life, it was so, well normal. But was I wasting my power? Was I forgetting my home? Was I trying to become something I wasn't? What even is normal? Maybe this could offer an escape without leaving. "How much for the glit-glitterly? Gliterim?" I forgot how to pronounce it. The man grew a huge smile and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag with white colored rocks.

"For you my, with such a young and beautiful face.." I immediately felt embarrassed. "20 duggats." He smirked at the end, I could sense he wanted me to say I didn't have it. But money was in no short supply for me anymore. I reached into my trusty pouch on my hip. It had been with me since my teenage days on Jakku, which sent another pang of melancholy through me. I dug around for 20, finding it I off him the amount he asked for.

"Is this enough?" I asked as he took the money, placing the bag in my hand in return. He smiled and nodded

"Yes it is." I pocket the bag and look at him, _His smile is creepy.. maybe I shouldn't... _I look around and turn to go. I could hear him laughing as I took the first step towards the base of the mountain. I suddenly felt, bad. Really bad. I shook my head and made my descent. The cold biting at my cheeks and nose once again. Sighing, I jumped down from one rock to another, slipping only slightly once but regaining my balance fast. _Why did I buy that? I didn't even question myself, are alright Rey? _I internally battled myself as I neared the base of the mountain. _Its just once, how bad can it be? Maybe it'll be like that time on Jakku... no that wasn't a good time. Stop it Rey, no wait, what if it feels good? There are other ways to make yourself feel good! Those will always be there for you too!. _I started to get a headache. Something was different inside me even if this drug couldn't make me feel better it was worth a shot.

Glancing around I checked to make sure no one was around, thankfully no one was. Standing on a rock a few meters from the city walls, I quickly reached into my pouch and pulled out the bag. I looked at it, _am I really about to do this?_ I opened the bag and pulled out a tiny white rock, it looked like a crystal. _I need a ring. _I though as I opened my mouth to take it. I grew stiff, this idea of mine could go very, very badly. Just in case, I took the bag and force pushed it far away from the city limits. I watched it disappear out of sight.

I figured I stood there for a few moments, contemplating what I should do. I took a deep breathe, I had made my decision. In one quick motion, I opened my mouth and threw the rock in. Biting down hard, it tasted like bad sugar. _What did you just do? _the good part of me called out as I swallowed the crystalline.

I stood still for a breath moment. I was tense, I could feel my heart beating. Shaking it off though, I climbed back into the city limits. _When will it kick in? _I asked myself.

Too late.

A rush of warm tingly feelings raced along my skin, I flinched. It was so intense. My headache vanished, and I felt a strange sense of pleasure mixed with power. My vision wasn't blurry, my legs weren't weak. It all felt, good. Nay, great. It all felt _great. _My eyes dashed back and fourth, between people and buildings. My mind felt ten times that as it had earlier. I glanced down my hand was shaking, I grabbed it with my other hand and began slowly walking forward. Every step a new wave of pleasure shot up from my feet, I could sense more and more of the environment around me. _Mind altering? He didn't tell me that! _I felt energy of the force start to brew inside me. _This can't be good... control yourself Rey! _I couldn't tell if people were staring, honesty I couldn't care. I was just standing there, slowly moving forward.

* * *

I think some minutes passed before I was able to walk without being surprised by waves of unyielding tingles and pricks, it was like my skin as on fire in a good way. I had made my way down a few alleys before my mind started to get fuzzy. I had covered my head with my cloak to avoid the intrigued glances of people I passed by. I felt more powerful, but I didn't want to test that, right now my main goal was to get home. I stumbled down for a second hitting the cold ground with a thud. Hissing at myself as i attempted to get up, but my legs felt like mush all of a sudden. I slumped up against the side of a building. _What is wrong with me? _I internally cursed myself. I felt tears welling up inside my eyes and a rush of hot tingles down my arm. I rested my head against the wall. _This was not what I had planned.. why am I still so stupid? _I began to cry, my emotions seemed to be magnified by drug. Lost in my own sadness I started to blame the seller from my current state, I closed my eyes and saw vivid colors of pinks, blues and yellow.

"You alight there, uh Miss?" A stranger, who had seen me having my emotional breakdown. I looked up, he was a fare skinned man, mostly likely a local.

"Y-ess?" I guess this drug also maybe me talk funny. Ridiculous. The seller had lied to me, to _me!_ I'm a Jedi, I can't be lied to! _I'm a Jedi? Yes I am. _He tilted his head, looking into my eyes.

"Do you need help? Your eyes look weird." He reached his out to help me up. I touched my check, my face and eyes did feel funny too. When my fingers graze my skin I felt an electric shock. W_ell, that's not good._ He kept looking at me as I gathered my strength and staggered to my feet. With my hands on my knees for balance I answered

"I'm-I'm f-fineee. Just let-let me get hoome." I shook my head in disgust. I sounded so bad, he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. I heard him sigh.

"Did a man do this to you?" He asked politely. However, this question enraged me. _Does he really think I would let someone else defile me like this? I am the one who controls me! _Then another thought hit me _If that's true why am I still here? _Something clicked inside of me, that hadn't clicked in a long time.

"Let go of me" I growled. This drug did make me feel more powerful, I could sense it. The man didn't step back or let go, he just tightened his grip. I felt the bubble of rage inside me.

"No, miss you need help-" I didn't let him finish.

"I said. Let. Go. Of. Me!" With one push I sent him flying into the other end of the alley, you could hear the sound of the force being pushed as his body fly. I shot up, seemingly empowered by my drugged state. Others now turned their attention to the sound, I heard gasp. _How dare they?! _I turned to the crowd. Ready to take my anger out on them. My blood pumped through my veins unlike it had in years. I felt my hand twitch again, angrily I looked down to grab it, but what I saw horrified me.

My hand had small bolts of lighting shooting off of it. _Lighting. _I stopped dead in my tracks. Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe it was my own force but I collapsed, falling backwards down into the alleyway. Laying there on my back, tears again filling my eye, I gazed at the sky and the clouds.

"Please forgive me..." I whispered to the stars. Watching as I felt my body feel lighter and lighter until my vision blurred to black. _Am I passing out? _I question myself as I lost feeling to the ground below me and my vision went black.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks for reading this far! I really tried my best to make this an interesting chapter without dragging on or skipping to much. I would appreciate if you followed and comment on what I could improve or what I did well. I read all comments and will PM if you have any questions.**

**Yes I am still going to be making this a collection of one shots, but this idea was too long to not break up into several parts. I will still be taking request on what to write.**

**Please note that I will not be using this confused and sad version of Rey throughout the other one shots. This is only for this story and yes, I believe in Relyo.**

**So please, drop a comment and a follow if you actually enjoyed. The more responses I get the more I am willing to continue and make this story great.**

**Thanks again, London (Me)**


End file.
